


We had the stars, you and I

by ohfreckle



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Face-Sitting, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle
Summary: Thor barks out a surprised laugh. Fuck, the boy is a menace. He’s got guts, Thor has to give him that. Worse, he makes Thor want toplayand do terrible things to him.





	We had the stars, you and I

**Author's Note:**

> Have 4k of gratuitous porn. My inspiration for Loki in this is [Timothee Chalamet](http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com/post/167129886976/bowie28-can-you-speak-a-little-bit-to-the-body), who just screams young Loki to me and is way too pretty to be real. You can all blame Sexualthorientaion for relentlessly encouraging me, without her this would never have happened. Mona, this is for you.
> 
> Thor is in his mid-thirties in this, Loki between 18 and 20, whatever you're comfortable with.

"Buy me a drink?"

 Thor isn‘t easily surprised, but this time he finds himself well and truly caught. It‘s not the over-used come-on that does it, he gets propositioned more often than he cares, but this is a first.

He carefully studies the boy who slid into the booth next to him. Just like Thor, he‘s dressed a little too well for a bar like this. Grey slacks and a soft green sweater are hugging his narrow body, just tight enough to be considered indecent and to make Thor‘s mouth go dry.

Thor picks his fair share of pretty boys, but he’s always careful, can’t be careful enough in his line of work. His choice. His rules. Nobody cares about drugs, fraud or even homicide if looking the other way pays well enough, but fucking underage boys is a whole other matter, and rightly so, one of the few lines Thor draws for himself.

But the boy in front him isn‘t pretty; he‘s achingly beautiful. So much so that Thor instantly _wants_ with a ferociousness that catches him off guard and makes him almost throw his customary caution to the wind. Almost. He‘s got too much to lose, too many enemies that would love to bring him down, and not even dark, messy curls framing big green eyes and plush pink lips that are made to suck cock will make him endanger his family‘s legacy.

"Sweetheart, I don‘t think you‘re old enough to drink."

That sweet mouth quirks into a wicked smile. "What? A big, tough guy like you cares about petty rules? That’s kind of disappointing."

"What I do care about is not getting arrested for corrupting a minor," Thor says bluntly. He isn’t one to play games; his straightforwardness has always been considered his weakness by most of his friends and family.

"Oh," the boy says, his mouth shaping around the word perfectly before it stretches into a wide, carefree laugh that lights up his whole face. It’s impossible to look away from him, the graceful stretch of his throat as he throws his head back, the bob of his Adam’s apple. A pink tongue darts out to wet his lips, the tip lingering on his bottom lip for just a second too long. "Okay. I’ll admit I can’t legally drink, but I’m old enough to _drive_. We could do…other things. If you’re interested." He shifts close enough to press his thigh against Thor’s, long, slim fingers tripping up Thor’s forearm, following the seam of his sleeve, making it clear that he’s not talking about cars.

Dismissing his cock’s enthusiastic _yes_ takes more effort than Thor is willing to admit. Even his filthiest fantasies couldn’t conjure up somebody as perfect as this boy, but nobody is this perfect. It just can’t be, except—

"I’m not going to pay you."

"What? I don’t let gross old men pay me so they can fuck me," the boy snaps, snatching his hand back as if he’s been burned. All the playfulness is gone from his features, and he seems to be genuinely taken aback by Thor’s insinuation. The flush that‘s rising on his cheeks is gorgeous, all righteous indignity, as if it wasn’t him who just approached a man almost twice his age. God, Thor needs to know just how far down that blush spreads.

Thor stares him down silently. It’s not really fair; he’s had years to hone that glare into something that makes hardened criminals squirm. The boy doesn’t stand a chance, and it‘s almost impossible for Thor to keep his face stern when he’s getting more and more flustered with each passing second, frowning and biting those pretty lips.

"I didn’t mean _you_ ," the boy finally says, breaking eye contact. He rubs his hands nervously before he slips them under his thighs. "Jesus, if you want me to go, just say so, and I‘ll find someone else to fuck me." He’s talking to the table, but Thor doesn‘t miss the way he glances at his lap or the way his lips part, his breath quickening.

Thor barks out a surprised laugh. Fuck, the boy is a menace. He’s got guts, Thor has to give him that. Worse, he makes Thor want to _play_ and do terrible things to him.

"You really are a handful," he huffs out, reaching out to brush a strand of hair from Loki‘s face to soften the sting. He doesn’t mean to, but he can‘t not touch.

"I‘m not a boy. My name is Loki."

"Well then, Loki, call me Thor. Assuming that I’ll let you run off," Thor says, letting his voice drop low, and he isn’t surprised when Loki’s breath hitches at the implication, his eyes going wide and dark. "What kind of men would you find to fuck you?"

"Someone hot. Someone _big_." Loki lifts his chin and looks at Thor, licking his lips, but this time it’s nothing like his earlier, deliberate attempt at seduction. It’s pure instinct like he can’t help himself, as if just thinking about someone much bigger than himself makes his mouth water. His eyes flicker to Thor’s lap and back to his face, teeth digging into his lower lip when Thor shifts, allowing him a better view of the bulge between his legs. "Someone like you."

Loki trails off at the end when their waiter approaches them. The guy doesn’t even blink an eye. He ignores the thick tension between them with practiced ease, scribbling down Thor’s order for another whiskey and a non-alcoholic cocktail and then he’s off again. As expected Loki makes a face at that, shooting Thor one of those dark glares only the young can manage.

"Don‘t pout, baby, we both know that drink isn‘t what you want," Thor murmurs, running a knuckle against the side of Loki’s thigh, lingering at his hip. The light touch draws a shiver from Loki, but he isn’t the only one. Watching him like that it’s easy to picture him shaking under Thor’s touch, the way that lithe body will fit against Thor’s much larger frame.

Will. Would stopped being an option some time ago, if it ever was one to begin with. Thor is half-hard already, and damn it all to hell, he’ll have that sinful mouth wrapped around his cock before the night is over.

"Yeah, which is why you needn’t have bothered wining and dining me," Loki says, something between a sulk and a whine. As if to prove his point he guides Thor‘s hand from his hip into his lap, so eager, his hard cock a solid weight against Thor‘s palm.

"What‘s the rush, sweetheart. A gorgeous boy like you deserves to be spoiled," Thor says, squeezing Loki’s cock. It’s a good thing their booth is set against the back of the bar. There’s no way anyone could mistake Loki’s low moan for anything but what it is.

"‘M not a boy."

"You‘re prickly for someone who‘s gagging for my cock," Thor says. He moves his hand until he can curl his fingers against Loki‘s balls, sucking in a sharp breath when he feels them fitting soft and round against his fingertips. The little tart, sitting there all this time with his naked cock pressing against his fancy slacks. God, Thor wants to ruin him, have him sit on his cock until he‘s crying with how deep Thor is fucking him. "What if I want you to? Can you be a good boy for me?"

" _Yes._ "

"Good." Thor removes his hand from Loki’s lap, shushing his protest, just in time for their drinks to arrive. He slips it behind Loki’s back instead, rucking up his sweater until he can slide his fingertips against the edge of his pants. They’ll look overly friendly to any onlookers without a doubt, but everyone here has seen worse than a bit of necking. Thor certainly has _done_ worse.

"Tell me to stop and I will," he murmurs against Loki’s ear. It gets him a curt nod and soft curls brushing against his cheek, and Thor hopes fervently that his resolve won’t be tested. "Open your belt and lift up a little for me," Thor says, heart speeding up when one of Loki’s hands immediately slips under his sweater to undo the buckle and his ass lifts enough for Thor to slip his hand inside.

_Soft_. Everything about Loki is soft. Thor strokes his fingers over the swell of his ass, meeting nothing but soft skin, and then between his cheeks where he’s hot and tight and fuckfuck _fuck_ —Loki’s hole clenches at the first tentative press, a shocked little gasp escaping him.

Thor stills, throat going tight as he waits for Loki to tell him to stop. Loki clenches his cheeks again, but then he shifts, just a little, letting Thor’s fingers brush lower. It’s not much, there’s barely enough space in those tight pants for Thor’s large hand to begin with, but he can move his finger now, rubbing the tip against the tight, little clutch of his hole, feeling it soften a bit more with every stroke.

"Don’t stop," Loki chokes out when Thor eventually has to adjust his wrist to stop his arm from going numb. Hell, Thor hadn’t even planned to take it this far and here Loki is asking for more. Thor couldn’t deny him if he tried, not when he can feel him shaking with arousal, his eyes firmly trained on the untouched cocktail he’s clutching life a lifeline. He doesn’t have Thor’s advantage of age, the control and stamina that comes with it; his need is plain to see for everyone who cares to look, apparent in the blush that’s cresting on the bridge of his nose and spreading over his cheeks and the smattering of freckles there.

Thor rubs him harder, pushing heat and friction against the tight furl of him until it gives enough for him to slip inside. His cock throbs at the tight clutch of Loki’s hole letting him in. It’s barely half an inch, dry and so hot that Thor’s gut coils tight at the thought of having _that_ around his cock.

Loki’s eyes have slipped shut, breath coming in shallow pants, the hectic flush on his cheeks deepening with every flutter of his hole. Fuck, Thor needs to get him out of here if they don’t want to make even more of a scene. Several men are eyeing them already, some subtly, some blatantly, their looks and smiles knowing.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but we’re about to get thrown out," Thor says, withdrawing his hand reluctantly, brushing his fingers against the small of Loki’s back in silent apology.

"Shit," is all Loki manages to say, his voice shaky. Thor wholeheartedly agrees, even more so when Loki wraps his lips around the straw of his cocktail and sucks noisily.

They’re not done. Not by a long shot.

"I can get you off here in the bathroom, or you can come home with me," Thor says, surprising himself with the offer. He never takes one-night stands home, that’s what hotel rooms are for. Tonight is just full of surprises.

Loki cocks his head, his eyes wide and startled, obviously not expecting that offer, either. He licks his lips, the smile that’s curving them a gorgeous thing between wicked and shy.

"Promise you won’t murder me?"

Thor is so, so fucked.

///

Loki wakes slowly, listening to the familiar sounds of the city coming to life outside. He curls his toes into the sheets and stretches luxuriantly, his arms reaching over his head to work out the kinks in his arms and back. His fingers curl around the metal slats, and he pushes harder to ease the soreness in his muscles.

Wait. His bed doesn’t have metal slats.

And just like that last night comes rushing back and he goes hot all over. The bar. Going home with Thor.

_Boy, what have you done now?_ Loki can literally hear his father in his head, scolding him in his best lawyer voice.

He doesn’t care, even if he’s technically right. Not going home with the older guys he picks up is his number one rule. He doesn’t do it often, only when the urge to be fucked by a _man_ gets too strong and the jocks on campus just won’t cut it. No matter how big their cocks are, most of them don’t know how to use them.

It was a stupid thing to do and Loki was only half joking when he asked Thor not to murder him, but he can’t bring himself to regret it, not after Thor gave him the fuck of his life.

Loki’s never been fucked like that. He didn’t _know_ he could be fucked like that. He’s had good sex, he even thought he’d had fantastic sex, but it all pales in comparison to how thoroughly Thor has _taken_ him last night. He’s never been so full, stuffed with cock so deep and wide he’s still feeling tender and raw inside hours later.

Loki carefully takes stock of his body. His ass is sore and he feels soft and still open, but that’s to be expected. He’d been looking for a big guy and he’d gotten more than that. So much more. He’ll be walking funny today, but he doesn’t mind it that much, actually likes the idea of being reminded of Thor for a little bit longer.

"Sleep well?"

Thor’s voice is as deep as Loki remembers it. Loki shivers a little, taking it as a sign that he didn’t just imagine how fucking hot Thor is.

He opens his eyes to see Thor standing in the middle of the expensive, minimalistic bedroom. He’s wearing nothing but black briefs, shrugging into a pristine white shirt, the thick muscles in his chest and shoulders bunching with the fluid motion. Oh fuck no, Loki definitely didn’t imagine that.

"Mhm," Loki says, stretching in a way he hopes is enticing enough to make Thor forget about the shirt. He’s probably completely out of his mind, but Loki wouldn’t mind a reminder of last night. "Where are you going? Take that off."

"Demanding little thing, aren’t you," Thor says, but there’s a smile teasing at his lips. "Maybe you are used to lounging in bed all day, but some of us actually have to work." He doesn’t button the shirt, though, which Loki counts as a win.

"Not that little," Loki hums, slipping a hand under the sheet and around his cock. Christ, just looking at Thor is making him hard. Which is what brought him here in the first place, so yeah. He loves the way Thor looks, all polished on the outside, with his short hair, neat beard and fancy suit, but underneath he’s dangerous, brute strength that even that massive body can barely contain, and something wild lurking in his eyes.

Loki wants another taste of that. Badly.

He lifts the sheet to prove his point, and he doesn’t need to see where Thor’s eyes are immediately drawn. He can feel the deep ache of the bruises Thor pressed into his skin last night and when he does look down he sees that, yes, there’s a perfect set of fingerprints circling his hips.

"And what kind of asshole boss makes you go to work on a Saturday?"

The shirt comes off and the briefs, too, and then Thor is on top of him, too quick for a man his size, pressing Loki into the mattress. "I’m the boss," he rumbles, licking Loki’s mouth open and swallowing his breath.

Loki can’t argue with that for a second and then he isn’t thinking at all. Thor doesn’t kiss, he devours. Loki opens up greedily for him, lets him lick into his mouth with deep, wet strokes, urging him on with little whimpers he can’t seem to hold back. God, there’s just so much. Without the blind urgency of last night he’s acutely aware of the scratch of coarse hair against his chin and belly, the thick weight of Thor’s soft cock slowly filling between his thighs.

"Fuck me," Loki pants, chasing Thor’s mouth when he pulls back and looks down at him.

"Patience, boy, gotta get you ready first," Thor chides, pressing a thumb against his lower lip. Loki slicks his tongue over the callouses there and draws it into his mouth, his skin prickling with heat.

"'M ready," he mumbles around the thick digit, whining when it’s suddenly taken away again. The wide head of Thor’s cock is pressing against his cleft, so close to where Loki wants it, and Loki just needs… "Get in me," he pants, sliding his legs open around Thor’s hips, arching up against that heavy weight over him and going nowhere.

"Such a greedy, filthy boy," Thor rasps. One of his large hands tightens around Loki’s hip, and something in Loki shivers and purrs.

Thor suddenly flips them over with no effort all, fitting his fingers over the bruises on Loki’s hips, keeping him still. "You’re ready when I’m telling you," Thor says, his voice low, with the same unnerving stare that made Loki almost lose his nerve yesterday. "I’m not going to hurt you just because you can’t get your hole fucked fast enough."

"Then get me ready," Loki bites into Thor’s mouth. He struggles onto his knees as soon as Thor loosens his hold, straddling him with his fingers curled into the thick meat of Thor’s chest and his knees tight against his sides. Like this Loki can finally roll his hips, riding his sore hole over Thor’s now rigid cock, the head thick and wet and right _there_ , and he can’t help from clenching down on it, his body already shaking with want.

Loki shouts in frustration when he’s bodily lifted up and away from the only thing he wants. "What are you doing," he hisses, struggling against the hold Thor has on his hips, slapping his chest when it’s no use.

"Getting you ready, baby," the bastard smirks and sits Loki down on his chest. "Up," Thor urges, pushing him forward with his hands cupped around Loki’s ass. Loki lifts obediently onto his knees, willing to do pretty much anything if it gets him Thor’s cock inside, but then he falters. There’s only Thor’s face in front of him, close enough that Loki can feel his breath on his cock, and god, that’s hot enough to make him drip all over Thor’s throat, but how is that going to get him ready.

Oh.

"Up," Thor repeats, more insistent this time. Loki shuffles forward on shaky knees, curling his hands around the headboard to keep himself steady as he presses his knees into the mattress next to Thor’s head.

"That’s it, baby, come sit down on me," Thor murmurs, exhaling hard. His breath washes over Loki’s hole, his big hands spreading Loki wide, and Loki can barely breathe as he slowly lowers himself onto Thor’s face.

He lets out an anguished wail at the first swipe of Thor’s tongue. It’s hot, so soft and wet against his sore hole he can barely stand it. So different from how he’s always imagined it, so good he’ll never get enough.

"Fuck, Thor, _yes,_ " he breathes. This time he’s prepared when Thor licks him, ready to enjoy the searing hot pleasure that explodes in his gut, and he finds himself begging for more after just a few excruciatingly slow strokes. Thor groans against his hole and presses closer, his beard prickling against the sensitive skin. Loki squirms, gasping out a string of gibberish when he feels Thor’s lips close around his hole and suck hard.

The pleasure is mind-numbing, burning a hot path from his asshole up his spine, between his legs and straight to his cock and balls.

Loki can’t help but move, riding Thor’s face with small circles of his hips. It’s too much, his hole pulsing and yielding with every strong suck, softening until Thor can slide his tongue easily into his hole, deep, wet and hot and devastating. He sobs out a desperate string of _yesyesyes_ , pushing down and riding Thor’s tongue, the tight grip he has on the headboard the only thing that’s holding him up.

He’s being stretched open, slowly, Thor’s lips moving against his hole and strong fingers spreading his ass, sliding into his wet hole easily and pulling him wide, making his face burn and his gut clench. He’s open and so fucking wet, Thor’s breath hot against the cooling saliva between his cheeks. It’s dirty—no, not dirty, but carnal in a way he’s never experienced before and Loki thinks he could come like this, with nothing but a tongue and fingers up his ass. He can feel the pressure building in his gut already, radiating out to his cock and ass; he needs just a little bit more…

"No," Loki keens, suddenly wet and empty. He looks down at Thor, cold and shocked with the sudden absence of touch. Thor sucks in huge lungfuls of air, his face wet and red patches blooming on his skin where Loki rubbed his ass all over him, _oh god_.

He’s lifted bodily again and rolled onto his back, huffing out an undignified squeak. "Stop doing that," Loki pants, because it seems like the thing to say and being tossed around like that really is undignified, but also so hot it makes his toes curl.

"I thought you couldn’t have my cock fast enough," Thor smirks, looming over him, completely unbothered by his demand. Yeah, it didn’t even sound convincing to Loki’s own ears.

"I do, so get it the fuck in me," Loki pants and slides his legs open around Thor’s hips, running his hands over Thor’s shoulders and scratching down his back. He can’t stop touching now that he’s able to, feeling out all the dips and valleys in those heavy muscles, even if it is distracting Thor from getting the condom on, makes him shudder and arch back into Loki’s sharp caresses with a hiss, getting lube everywhere.

The first press of Thor’s cock is so intense Loki has to squeeze his shut, his heart racing with the sharp burn of his sore hole trying to open up for it.

"Relax, baby," Thor murmurs, running a soothing hand against the inside of Loki’s thigh, spreading him even wider. "Let me in."

Thor goes slow, but he’s relentless, demanding to be let in and Loki tries, panting through the gut-wrenching pleasure as his hole gives way slowly to Thor’s girth, stretching wide to take all of him.

"Fuck, Loki," Thor grits out when he finally bottoms out. Loki clenches helplessly around him, does it again when it earns him a breathless "so good for me, baby, ah, so fucking good."

"Thor, please," Loki says, nothing more than a cracked whisper. He arches up against Thor, a sharp thrill running through him when there’s nowhere to go. It makes him burn along every nerve, being pinned under a body so much larger than his own.

Thor goes slow, letting Loki adjust to the size of him, but Loki doesn’t want slow. He’s on the edge of coming already, still so sensitive from getting his ass licked that every time Thor draws back is pure agony, the emptiness unbearable.

"Grab the headboard," Thor warns, thrusting in hard. Loki obeys mindlessly, glad that his hands are one thing less to worry about. It gives him space to focus on the heavy slide of Thor’s cock inside of him, inin _in_ , so fucking deep Loki finally knows what it’s like to feel someone’s cock in his throat.

"Thor, I’m—" Loki starts, his body flashing hot and cold. _I’m gonna come_ , he wants to say, but he doesn’t have the breath for it. He stares at Thor, wide-eyed, shaking with the pressure he can already feel simmering under his skin, getting sharper every time Thor’s cock drags over his prostate and sends sparks of pleasure crashing down his spine.

Thor is really fucking him now, full, smooth strokes so hard that Loki’s sweat-slick back is sliding across the sheets, and every nerve ending in his body is screaming. His cock is dripping, trapped between their bodies, Thor’s body a rolling mass of muscle between his thighs, and the drag of his belly over Loki’s cock is what finally tips Loki over the edge.

It hits him like lightning, sharp and bright and ruinous, and he comes, streaking come between their stomachs, his whole body seizing up around Thor’s cock as he shudders through wave after wave of pleasure.

Thor fucks him through it, crashing down on Loki to kiss a string of obscenities and praise into Loki’s mouth before he grinds in and holds himself deep, shuddering his climax out with a harsh groan. Loki squirms with pleasure under him, clenching down on Thor’s softening cock to keep him inside a little bit longer.

" _Fuck_ ," Thor swears when he finally slips out and rolls onto his back, a sentiment Loki wholeheartedly shares. He lies there still panting, sucking in deep lungfuls of air. This is usually where he usually leaves or gets kicked out, depending on whose bed he shares.

But Thor just drags him closer, tucking Loki under his arm and pulling him in until he ends up with his cheek pressed against Thor hot and sweaty chest. "If you hog the blankets I’m kicking you out," Thor grunts, the sound rumbling in his chest and under Loki’s cheek.

Loki would never.

Well, maybe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [tumblr](http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com/).


End file.
